


Adrift in the Present

by kyodragboar



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: In the summer of the present, Blacksad and Silverbayn are vacationing in Florida, while dining at a beach cafe. The two discuss the current flow of their relationship.May contain spoilers for my first Blacksad fic.
Relationships: SilverBayn/Blacksad
Kudos: 3





	Adrift in the Present

"Enjoy your meals, gentlemen." The waitress said before leaving them alone on the private table behind the cafe the two were dining at, a view of the beach could be seen from where the two were sitting.

Blacksad straightened the collar of his green button-up shirt, on the shirt were small palm leaves. He looked ahead to his fiance.

The wolf was sticking a fork into his food. "Sorry, We...Never been in public like this." Silverbayn said laying back into his chair. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt with white flowers on it, the sunglasses on his muzzle fitted against his eyes. "It's been a while since we really went anywhere in a while."

"Hmm," Blacksad muttered gripping the wolf's hand. "You needed the sunlight, You been couped up for so long in that mansion."

"I know..." Silverbayn said reassuringly. "But...Did we have to drive all the way to Florida? We could've just flown."

"We can't afford tickets, hon."

"You know what I meant, dear."

"One, I think people would see us, two. I think driving here gave us a better view then...Above." Blacksad commented. Silverbayn sighed, taking off his glasses. 

"...I'm...Just afraid people will recognize us, I mean...Sure the government promised to keep us a secret, and it was nice of them to send us IDs every twenty years to keep our secret safe." Silverbayn said looking around, he looked over his shoulder. Seeing the different animals walking up and down the street. "Probably because they know, that they will have a deathwish if they challenge us." He took a sip from his ice tea. "Plus, there's the whole "Us being a gay couple" Bit."

"Well, It's 2010, Things have changed for the better, And hey, June's coming up. That's your favorite month." Blacksad said trying to cheer up the wolf.

"Yeah, The Pride Parades are my favorite..." Silverbayn said thinking about past parades, and how he and Blacksad had been to every single one... 

Every single one...

A thought crossed his mind. "Blacksad...How are you feeling?" He spoke suddenly.

The black cat stopped eating and looked at him. "Huh?"

"I..." Silverbayn stopped for a moment. "I just want to make sure you're feeling alright."

"I...I don't understand."

"...It's been more than sixty years, John. I need to know if your..." He looked down at his food. "If...Your unhappy or hurting anywhere, Because...If you regret this...Thing We have then..." He started to choke up. He then felt a hand gripped his own tightly.

"What's eating you, love?"

He looked at the cat with teary eyes. "I can't undo what I did to you, John. I...I just want to be here with you, But if you feel like you made a mistake in trusting me-"

"Silverbayn." Blacksad said loudly, snapping the wolf out of it.

"I'm sorry." The wolf meekly said. "It's just...A thought that keeps bothering me every once in a while."

The cat placed a hand onto his. "Don't feel bad, Don't ever feel bad about..." Blacksad sighed as he moved a hand onto where his heart was supposed to be.

"Thank you..." Silverbayn said as he and Blacksad stared onto the beach. 

"You want to take a walk onto the beach?"

"...Yeah..."


End file.
